


Betta

by Eccentric_Bambi



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, MerMay, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Eccentric_Bambi
Summary: Ruki never felt like he fit in with his group of friends and tends to go off on his own a lot. It's not secret he fears the ocean, but he loves looking at it and going at night for an escape from the real world. There he meets a new friend. Someone who, unlike Ruki, has a lot of secrets to hide.





	Betta

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno where this came from   
> But people all over tumblr were posting cute art for mermaids in May, and I wanted to make something of my own even though it's June now.   
> Well I guess something is better than nothing! (And reituki is adorable)

Warm summer nights were never usually Ruki's thing. Hot, gross, and sticky. The only good thing about it was that he didn't have to go to school or anything.

But there was one other thing. He really really loved the ocean. Well, loved looking at it from afar was a better way to put it, as a sketchbook and pencils were unlikely to kill him. In reality he was terrified of not only the ocean itself, but of what lay deep in it's murky violent tides. No amount of money would be enough to get him to willingly enter it's depths, he wasn't one with a death wish. Just to be able to admire it's terrifying beauty was enough.

However, his friends had different ideas.

Being dragged along on a stupid beach trip was not what he had in mind for a particular peaceful July day. As usual he wanted to stay in his room and admire the ocean from his window, his sketchbook in hand and earbuds in his ears.

Yet here hew was, sitting on a picnic table at the nearest beach as his three closest friends laughed rather boisterously around him. They had beach towels under their arms and swim trunks under their old worn band shirts. Yet he himself was still in a white tank top and black shorts with his precious sketch book in hand.

At least the sand beneath his bare feet felt sort of nice... And there was the basket full of 'picnic' food that Kai brought to look forward to. And... somehow he had a watermelon stuffed in there?

"Ne, Ruki," his black haired friend Uruha spoke up beside him. "How come you don't want to swim with us?"

"You know how I feel about it Uru," he sighed and scribbled mindless facial features on a blank page. "I'm finding my own peace of mind by just sitting here."

"Don't pester him Ducky," Another raven haired boy said. "You know how much he hates it. As long as he is here and he is happy then he will be fine."

"I-I just want him to have more fun Aoi," Uruha complained. "He never wants do to this sort of thing with us..."

But Ruki just smiled and ignored him, continuing to doodle. A brunette headed boy then came to the table with a speaker in his hand and a charger cable.

"Sketchbooks are fun," he corrected and set them down next to a picnic basket. "Here, you can play your music while we swim okay Ru? Don't want you to get bored."

"Thank you Kai. I'll keep that in mind. Now, go have fun you guys, don't let me continue to hinder your swim."

His three friends stripped off their shirts before running eagerly for the waves crashing away at the sand. Watching them all frolic together brought immense joy to Ruki, as it wasn't often he got to see them all together like this.

Uruha and Aoi were from different high schools than him, but Kai was in his own school so at least he wasn't alone. Yet somehow they all maintained such a tight connection even through all of these years. They were all second years, and set to graduate next year. It felt... kind of unreal if he was being honest.

Oh well. It was summer, he would not think about it for now.

About an hour of playtime and sketching passed and he saw them all on the beach now, playing around in the sand and making little castles. A giggle escapes his lips and he fondly watched them laugh and joke around.

It was then that something caught his eye. Something... shiny was far off in the water, glimmering and shining under the searing heat of a late July sun.

At first it just seemed like some seaweed or something floating on the surface, as it dangled in the water. But then, after only a few seconds it disappeared.

"What the hell?" he muttered and squinted, trying to find it again. But no luck. Whatever it was had completely disappeared. Was he losing his mind? "Hm, maybe I'm seeing things."

He looked down at his sketchbook and tried pushing the strange occurrence from his brain.

Ah... since when did he start drawing this horrid looking excuse for a self portrait? Usually they came out fine... Was it because he was distracted?

"Oii, Rukii!"

The sound of Kai's boisterous voice echoed from the beach to his spot and he glanced upwards to see him running towards him, dripping wet and covered in sand.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me cut the watermelon I brought along?" he asked with a huge grin. "I think the kids are getting hungry, if you know what I mean."

"Ahahaha, of course."

Ruki laughed, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Kai was sort of the one who looked after everyone, especially Aoi and Uruha. They were kind of... reckless, but not so much that they were hurt or got in trouble. No, it was more of the innocent type of reckless. So they needed a firm hand to set them straight.

Ruki was the silent one, choosing to observe quietly unless it involved him.

Which was.... Admittedly most of the time. Aoi and Uruha never... took it easy.

"Here. I will let you hold it while I cut it so hold it tight!"

Kai took out a huge melon from the cooler they brought along and puts it on a ceramic plate with a loud clank. Takanori pushed the thought from his mind and held it in his palms, sighing heavily.

"Yes yes..."

This was gonna be a long day...

///////////////

Somehow, later that night after everyone went home, his overwhelming curiosity brought him back to the beach after the sun had went down long ago. He... Didn't exactly know why but he just wanted to be here.

The picnic table was still in its place only but thirty feet from the water, and covered in dried watermelon juice. Even the footsteps from only an hour before were still imprinted into the sand.

Interesting. Nothing seemed too terribly different. That made him feel even better for some reason, knowing no one was here to bug him. Still, as he sat and took out his sketchbook from the bag he brought along he kept one earbud out of his ear to keep sure he was not approached by anyone.

He stared out at the cloudy murky depths of the ocean but feet away from him, and listened to the way the water gently lapped at the shore. Farther out he could hear the waves rolling and smashing against far away rocks and even the buoy that bobbed along in the waves. Still... He would feel better if he had his back to it so that if anything came out after him he wouldn't know about it till way later. Optimistic nihilism had always been a strong point of his...

It was... Peaceful out here. Far removed from the chaos of the city even at night. Why had he never thought of this before? His parents weren't at home, and he was older now. No one would care right? Especially not if he stayed here later than usual...

"Who are you?"

A sudden voice coming from behind him makes him jump suddenly and he whirled around in surprise. There was another kid standing there, another taller and.... Much cuter kid. Blonde cropped hair fell to his neck with his nose covered by a weird looking cloth. And there was the fact that he wore little beyond a white tank top and some plain ripped jeans.

Where the heck did he even come from?

"Whoa! You scared me!" he squeaked, dropping the pencil in his hand. "Um... I'm... Ruki. Who are you?"

The boy smiled at him and walked closer to the table, crossing his arms behind his back.

"My name is Reita. I'm new in the area."

That explains why Ruki never saw him before. Not in school or in the streets. (Kanagawa isn't exactly a large town, not since him and his parents have been here for a whole year.)

Ruki looks at him with a smile, and takes the other earbud from his ear. This kid was... Pretty cute, if he had to admit to anything that is. It wasn't a secret which gender he preferred, it's just that most the good looking guys in this town were either straight or complete assholes.

"Do you mind if i have a seat here?" Reita asks him, snapping him from his quickly derailing thoughts. Quickly Ruki shakes his head and makes room for his new friend to join him.

"Of course not. Go right ahead."

The blonde is certainly eager, that much was obvious. He was smiling hugely at him and sitting directly across from him with his eyes facing to the ocean. There was a strange... Longing for something unknown in them that Ruki could not place. Maybe it wasn't his place to wonder such things. After all this boy was a complete stranger.

"So... What you doing out here so late?" Reita asks rather playfully. "Night owl?"

A blush crept up the side of his face and he quickly sucked his head down, embarrassed.

"I... I guess so. There is no one at home and my parents don't really need to be bothered in coming home. So it doesn't really matter."

The once playful air around the blonde dissipates into an awkward one and he clears his throat.

"I'm... Sorry if I offended you. It's just... You seemed lonely so I thought you could use a friend."

It wasn't like he didn't have friends, of course he did. However they didn't really like hanging out after dark. None of them did. And this was the time when Ruki had the most energy. It felt like kind of a waste.

"No it's okay. You didn't know. How could you have?" he laughs and twiddled with the pages of his sketchbook, avoiding eye contact. "I just... Really kind of like it out here, during the hours when most people are asleep and tucked away in bed. But... The ocean, or at least the sounds of the ocean, are calming to me. And it helps me draw. So it's more of an indulgence than a need for any companionship. But yours is more than Welcome Reita-kun. Can I call you Reita-kun?"

His words were satisfactory it seemed as Reita smiled at him, leaning his head against his palm in the table and meeting his eyes with his own. A charming smile then served to turn his legs to jelly.

"You can refer to me as anything you wish. Only if it's okay that I call you Ruki-chan in return."

Okay... Now Ruki was convinced this boy was a Godsend. Something to soothe his lonely heart at night. Someone to talk to and not worry about knowing all his secrets. It also didn't hurt that he caused some intense butterflies.

He nodded, his eyes unable to leave the other's for what seemed like an eternity.

"Y-yeah... I'm okay with anything."

Reita was so charming..! Where had he been all this time?

But then the spell broke as he notices a strange... Sadness in Reita's eyes as they directed back to the sounds of the ocean. Was he... Thinking of someone else?

"Isn't it beautiful?" The strange boy asks, an almost melancholic sigh leaving his mouth. "I've always loved the ocean. It.... Always felt like home to me. Weird I know but... The ocean is wonderful."

That... wasn't weird at all actually, as Ruki could understand that all too well. He loved the allure of the ocean, but not for what lay beneath it's depths. He laughs and finally shakes off the effect of being under a spell of some sorts.

"Yeah its... definitely a very lovely thing to look at and admire for sure. But you couldn't pay me all the yen in the world to get me in that water."

Reita was all complete stranger... why was he letting slip such vital information? Well not like it mattered either way. But the blonde does shoot him a surprised look, almost sympathetic.

"Really? Does the idea of being in the ocean terrify you or something?"

His tone is not accusatory, more... curious than anything.

"Well you see... I was really little and I went to the beach with my parents once, but... they didn't watch me well enough and I went into the water on my own and almost drowned. They barely were able to rescue me from my death at the mercy of the ocean. And I've had a fear of it ever since. But I still love to look at it now and then, even I have to admit to beauty when I see it."

It was here that he began to feel more at ease with Reita and the earlier worry of baring his soul seemed to be assuaged at even the smallest smile or laugh.

Reita hummed and once more stared back at Ruki, his full eyes gleaming under the moonlight and stars.

"Aw that's too bad. As for me I absolutely adore the ocean. Its... almost like home to me really. I can't think of anywhere else I would rather spend my time." Then he paused and gives a sly smile at the smaller boy, almost as though he was hinting at something else. "Well I detract that last statement actually, as I can think of one more place."

A hot blush creeps up Takanori's neck then spread to his ears, forcing him to look down in embarrassment. Was Reita naturally such a charmer?

"That's true... I g-guess," he laughed quietly. "So... do you come here here a lot?"

Obviously, since before he knew it Ruki was there for over an hour. Just... talking to him. Telling him dumb stories from his childhood, laughing at every dumb joke the other made in a flustered state. It almost seemed too good to be true, that Reita was not a figment of his imagination here to torment him.

However the phone in his pants buzzed with an alarm he... Didn't remember setting. Damn it. "But... I can't stay for very long it seems. I have to go home now."

As he says this a sort of sadness flashed across Reita's eyes across he opens his mouth to respond immediately. But he is stuttering over his words and Ruki can swear that it's the cutest thing he has ever seen in his life.

"U-um..! You know I uh... can I... you know... see you again?" He asks hopefully, sanding up to follow Ruki to the cement sidewalk leading to the boardwalk. His question makes Ruki almost freeze and they linger around for a few brief seconds.

Did... Ruki just hear right? Reita wanted to see him again? He splitters and turns to face him, baffled. The organ in his chest was by now beating very loudly and giving away the anxiety and butterflies he felt loud and clear.

"Um.... I... I guess?" He muttered quietly and wrung his hands together. "Um... I can only come here after dark though, as I am usually busy during the day... if that's okay with you of course."

As he said this Reita seemed more than immensely satisfied and flashed a wide blinding smile at him.

"That's perfect. So... same time tomorrow then?" He laughs. "If I'm being too overbearing just let me know..."

Ruki wanted to giggle out loud at Reita's bashful behavior. God's he was adorable... oh no did he just think that?

"Overbearing? You?" He manages to peep softly. "No never. I never thought that even once. I had a lot of fun here with you tonight. Really. And I'll be more than glad to be here again tomorrow."

Reita is ecstatic and let's out a held in breath, running a hand through his hair.

"OK so... same time? About... ten?"

Oh wow. Ruki could definitely feel.... Something fluttering in his chest... that probably wasn't good. Still, he kept his sweet smile bright to ignore the ringing in his ears and the tightness in his chest.

"Yeah okay. I'll take a nap before then so I'm not too tired. Good night Rei-kun."

As he leaves though Reita is still standing at the juncture between sand and pavement, watching him go with a small wave. Takanori waited until he was well on the boardwalk before turning and looking at his new companion, shouting one last thing at him as he did before disappearing from sight.

"Oh yeah! And my real name is Takanori!"


End file.
